Guilt Is Not Enough
by BittenEraser
Summary: So much can haunt you, but can't bring you back to where you fell. These are the dark, final words to send ONE message, because punishment, regret, and guilt are not enough. Rated T for good reason.


**Guilt Is Not Enough**

_Please review when you are finished and take only one napkin, thank you. This poem is rated T for its offensive language, adult content, gore, violence, and suicidal elements. There are three different sections of my imagination: (1) the place where all of my life is exaggerated and my fear develops, (2) the place where my stories are created, (3) and the place where my fantasies are born. Recently, the fence between my stories' place and my fantasies' has been ran over by a stampede of various cattle. This is the result. If you have anything to say to me, please do so, I will not be critical of you, but please, explain your criticism. If you are confused, tell me why, and I'll try to explain. _

_Eat up. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucked up.

I'm almost done.

Stay put.

You had your fun.

Finished with you.

Pushed around.

You make me sick.

"Come on down!"

Once I stand.

Get away.

Don't you know.

There comes a day.

I got bored.

And you did dry.

Sitting here.

Watching me go by.

I didn't have her.

But she came.

I didn't touch her.

But you're the same.

Get a life.

Stop bothr'ing me.

You look like you've,

gotta leave.

You stayed here.

I didn't force ya'.

She broke you over

and made you bang her.

Now I'm stopping.

Just can't take it.

You need to tell her

that you can't fake it.

Stupid Sarah.

I hate her breath.

I wish that I had

put her to death.

My friend will leave you

and be with me.

Even after all the

hell and misery.

She made you a man

just so she could break you.

And now you cry

through and through.

Don't you see?

I've had enough.

I used to hold

that something called love.

But now it's gone

and you are no more.

I can't even tell

if I still hate that whore.

Don't you understand?

Why I lie?

So fess up

and say goodbye.

Friends

Mocking word.

Your lies and ploys

are absurd.

I never loved you.

I am a man.

And you want to cry,

as if I'll understand.

Of course she left you.

You cheated cold.

You stomped on her cherry

and went to fold.

She still loves you.

I know, I know.

She lies all the time,

and says she don't.

She looks at me

but I won't budge.

She asks me to

lick her grudge.

She wants me to help her

get you back.

By taking her in the bedroom

like a maniac.

Irony.

I've wanted to.

But when I tried

I thought of you.

She cried and cried,

and cut her legs.

I took the knife,

over pleads and begs.

She was not right.

I know, I know.

All I did,

was tell her so.

I love my friends:

You, him, and her.

I wish we could go back,

and find a cure.

It's not my fault,

don't you tell me.

I know where you were,

when I broke free.

What the

what do you want?

Where have you been,

for you to daunt?

You suck, you suck!

Eddward now,

is the time for you,

to bow.

Don't you know,

What she said?

When she came,

onto my bed?

She cried and cried,

her memory,

and she pulled herself,

right onto me.

I think I'd rather,

have you hung.

You left her here,

holding my tongue.

I told her no,

after beggin' for all,

you made me moral,

just to fall.

Does Sarah treat you,

the way she did?

Does she love you,

take a bid!

Look around,

you smart man!

See that you,

don't understand.

Look it up!

'Idiot'.

Your picture is,

under it!

Would Ed kill you,

if he knew?

You are the freak,

hated by you.

I hope you don't die,

before we all go,

to her funeral,

and you'll know.

You killed her,

by killing the rest.

I don't know you,

forgot our best.

My carpet's red,

it never was.

For all the cutting,

that she does.

I tape her down,

onto my bed.

Dog's white cone,

wrapped 'round its head.

You frickin' bastard,

you did this, true.

And worst of all,

I wanted to be you.

Every night,

I push her out,

Gotta tell her,

that it's all about:

Why you killed us,

I don't know.

And everynight,

I tell Ed so.

Where is your conscious?

Eddward!

Where is the boy,

that only dared.

Tonight, tonight,

she asked me to,

slit her wrists,

because of you.

She bribed me with,

her body.

And asked me, asked me,

in her plea.

"If you do it,

I'll let you have me,

just do it twice,

and let it be."

You bastard,

you did this too!

How could I,

have trusted you?

The only thing,

you can't get back,

is life, cherries,

and this you lack.

It's too late,

I hope you know.

Because Ed is the one,

who told you so.

I won't talk,

I won't open the door,

if you die,

I won't cry no more.

Don't you see,

you let us down!

You were the one,

to turn US around.

Back and forth,

I sit right here.

The blood still stains,

my wilted fear.

Head and head,

my wrists were clean.

But she tore them,

with scream and scream.

"If I had listened,

held you tight,

told you that,

it'd be alright.

Maybe I would not,

have gone.

To your funeral,

after dawn."

It's all your fault,

you held her down,

let her love

spill all around.

Where did you go?

Somewhere dark,

and never will return

my broken heart.

Twenty-four

Magic number.

Hold this gun.

Against the thunder.

Ed was up

against the sky.

He was holding,

waiting to die.

"Sarah hurt,

bad for Ed."

And then he shot,

his own head.

Where were you?

Forgotten his begs,

with his sister,

between your legs.

Get a hold of,

a picture of us,

and see that we,

have left our trust.

He was your friend,

his only brother.

And you didn't,

even come to bother.

You told us that,

it was okay.

That there'd never,

come a day,

When you'd leave,

or break our souls,

and now we don't,

know who to owe.

He was the pure,

nothing wrong.

You broke his will,

with a song.

You went off,

and terrorized,

made her moans,

his to memorize.

Felt flowers.

Hit my floor.

He cried and cried,

just a little more.

Sarah, Sarah,

where were you?

Wasn't he the one,

to be protecting you?

I should have taken,

your stringy neck.

And wrenched and,

cracked open your head.

All he did,

was love just right.

Never broke loose,

or put up a fight.

You tell that wench,

that she'll do fine,

ringing up Wal-Mart's

shopping lines.

Peace and love,

have left this place.

And you can't

say sorry to his face.

Here we are,

face and face.

I got your issues,

you have my mistakes.

Look me down,

if you need.

But remember that,

you made them bleed.

I won't go,

to another funeral.

So tonight just watch,

my last farewell.

You made me smart,

you did and died.

Just remember,

I never lied.

I hated you then,

I hate you now.

But you made me love them,

and let me down.

Cold cement.

Oh, so soft.

Cracks and creases,

bicker off.

Excuses, excuses,

oh, you're busy?

...that I care,

about you're leaving!

Take this with you,

simple lesson.

You gave us a heart,

and broke it for nothin'.

Where'd you go,

the first to die.

We didn't know

when or why.

Hope your carcase,

enjoys this hell.

But I'll be going,

so farewell.

Remember one thing,

don't hold back.

Don't you see,

what you now lack?

She'll leave you,

and you will lose.

Everything,

and this you choose.

It's too late,

to fix it now.

Remember that,

you let us down.

Haunted dreams,

roaming shadows,

and all you'll know,

is where the line was.

Guilt is not,

good enough.

Death and pus,

hold your love.

Thieves ache,

bastards cry,

sluts mourn,

killers die.

Some will fall,

on their guilt,

but you'll remember,

what you've built.

You won't gasp,

you won't cry,

over me in the

blood I lie.

Darkness comes,

demons stare.

But you'll remember,

my dead stare.

Thieves ache,

bastards cry,

sluts mourn,

killers die.

Some have fallen,

on your guilt,

but you'll remember,

what you've built.

I don't know what you'll

go through,

but my best friend Eddward,

you do.

**The End**


End file.
